Eyeliner
by OhYeahTahorra
Summary: During the Final Pro-Bending match Korra's eyes looked different like she had been wearing liner. You have to wonder who did that for her? Tahnorra Fluff with a little bit of jealous Mako and clueless Bolin.


"How does she make this look so easy?" Korra grumbled under her breath, "There has to be a trick to using this stuff." She huffed in annoyance and slammed her hand down on the counter in front of her. She was lucky that it had been made of metal and not from a decorative stone or there would now be a hole in the counter.

The anger drained from her quickly as she felt another emotion take over and she pouted. She looked down at her hand and it in held the reason for her outburst, a small wooden pencil.

Eyeliner.

She looked up and was greeted by her reflection in a mirror and she was immediately drawn to the area around her eyes. Thick and heavy dark lines, that were closer to smudges, surrounded the contours of her eyes but they did not enhance her look. It made her look like she had been in a fistfight and not on the winning side.

She grabbed the closest piece of cloth, got it wet, and vigorously wiped away her work. But that only made the eyeliner smudge even more.

"Great," she collapsed in a heap on the floor and leaned against the cold wall, "I've just made it worse. Way to go, Korra."

She didn't have time for this. The finals were starting within the hour and her bathroom excuse would only last so long before Bolin or Mako came to look for her. And what would they find? The avatar sitting on the floor practically in tears because she was trying to use make-up. She brought her knees up to her chest, crossed her arms over the top, and buried her face in them.

Pathetic.

"Well look what we have here," of all the people to find her now it just had to be him. She looked up and found Tahno smirking down at her, leering at her, and running his eyes all over her.

"Go away Tahno," she halfheartedly threatened, "Did you forget what happened last time you tried to pick a fight with me?" He scoffed at her.

"I'm shaking in my boots over here," he replied sneering. She rolled her eyes and hid her face again. The room became quiet and for a second she thought that Tahno had actually walked away.

"Are you just going to continue sitting there sulking, uh-vatar?" he said caustically and added, "It's really unbecoming."

"Since when do you suddenly care?" she shot back, "Last time I checked, pretty boy, we were enemies not friends." She might have been a little too harsh with that last part. He didn't reply and she suddenly felt guilty.

"Enemies are we?" his voice was shaky and almost quivering, "Isn't that a little harsh?" She wanted to slap herself.

"Wait, that's not what I meant," she tried to explain, "I mean, we are on opposite teams," she continued to ramble before Tahno's cool voice cut in.

"I think what you are trying to say is that we are rivals," he said calmly, "that doesn't make us enemies." She agreed with him on that. But she still didn't know why he suddenly cared. He could have just walked over, insulted her, and then walked away but why did he stay?

'That still doesn't explain why you suddenly care," she was waiting for his answer.

"Are you kidding," he nearly laughed, "You're make-up is atrocious! If you walked out into the arena looking like that I would feel guilty about defeating your sorry excuse of a team." She felt her fists clench and her eyebrows twitch. That was his reason? Just when she thought he might actually be a decent person he has to go and say that.

"And here I thought you actually cared," she glared at him and then stood up, "Fix me, so I can pulverize your sorry ass in the ring."

He smirked and replied with enthusiasm, "I thought you'd never ask." His touch had been gentle and kind. He wiped away her pitiful attempt to use the eyeliner and before she could hand him the pencil he pulled out another one. She gave him a funny look. In a few minutes he was done but he still had a hand on her chin and then she noticed that he was getting closer to her.

A lot closer to be exact.

She shot a questionable look at him, "What are you doing?"

"Close your eyes," he commanded and she did. She wasn't expecting what happened next. In fact she is not really sure it actually happened. For a quick second she felt something brush across her lips but as quick as it came it was gone.

"What's going on?" looks like the bathroom excuse had expired and Mako had come looking for her. She opened her eyes and saw that Tahno had moved away from her. Mako stormed over to her, grabbed her arm, and ripped her away from Tahno. If looks could kill than Tahno would be dead ten times over from the look that Mako had shot at him. Tahno seemed unfazed by him and only smirked.

"What do you think you were doing?" he seethed at her while dragging her to the main area of the arena.

"We were just talking," she tried to come up with a good cover story. From the look on Mako's face he wasn't buying it.

"Why did he have his hands on your face?" he argued and she said nothing, "You can't trust him Korra!" Like he was one to talk about trust. When they met up with Bolin he noticed something was off about them however, that wasn't the only thing he noticed.

"Wow Korra," he was looking directly into her eyes like he had never seen them before in his life, "I never realized how, beautiful your eyes were. It's like they are, I don't know, more amazing than normal." She glanced over at the small mirror in the locker room. Tahno had done an amazing job, much better than her shabby attempt. She made a silent promise to herself that she would never let Tahno learn about it though.

She wouldn't inflate his ego more than it already was.


End file.
